Je ne crois pas en Dieu : La couleur des oiseaux
by Sullyvaan
Summary: [AU] "Si la guerre devait éclater, le résultat en serait l'extermination des Juifs européens." Déclare Adolf Hitler. Allemagne, 1939. Être juif, et non croyant n'est pas une excuse sous le règne du Führer. Naître juif, mourir juif. C'est se cacher, ou être envoyé dans un ghetto. Mais je ne les laisserai jamais prendre mon petit frère. Death!Fic.


**Titre :** Je ne crois pas en Dieu _(Partie 1 : La couleur des oiseaux)_

 **Auteur :** JackTheDragonPirate

 **Résumé :** _« Si la guerre devait éclater, le résultat en serait l'extermination des Juifs européens. »_ Déclare Adolf Hitler. Allemagne, 1939. Être juif, et non croyant n'est pas une excuse sous le règne du Führer. Naître juif, mourir juif. C'est se cacher, ou être envoyé dans un ghetto. Mais je ne les laisserai jamais prendre mon petit frère. _Death!Fic._

 **Rating** _(pour cette partie)_ **:** T.

 **Pairing :** Bagginshield en fond.

 **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part cet UA et cette histoire. L'univers provenant du génie de J.R.R Tolkien, et l'adaptation en film de Peter Jackson.

 **Note :** Bon, voici donc ma première fiction ! Que dire ? Je commence plutôt fort à vrai dire. Cette fiction n'a rien de joyeux en fait. Elle est basée sur un rêve _–ou cauchemar –_ frôlant le surréaliste. À peine je me suis réveillée, j'ai pris mon ordi et j'ai tout noté, tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Alors bien sûr, pour cette fiction j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses, mais dans les grands traits, j'ai tout replacé. Personnellement si je trouvais cette fiction sur je ne la lirais pas (wow quelle bonne pub !). Haha, à vrai dire, je n'aime pas vraiment les histoires tristes, mais pourtant j'en écris, c'est dingue !

Ma fiction sera coupée en deux parties. Une partie de 6 chapitres, et une partie de 4 chapitres. Ma deuxième partie ne sera pas placée à la suite de la première. Je ferai un nouveau « doc » pour ça.

J'aimerais aussi remercier ma beta correctrice, ma meilleure amie. _Je t'aime Math'_. 3

Bref, je vais donc vous laisser avec ce premier chapitre !

 _Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

 **PARTIE 1 : LA COULEUR DES OISEAUX**

Chapitre 1 ; Le commencement de notre propre fin

3 coups distincts et précis furent tapés à notre porte cette nuit-là. 3 coups suffisamment sévères pour que nous sachions à qui ils appartenaient. _Nous savions exactement qui ils étaient, cela ne pouvait être qu'eux._ La lune était levée depuis bien longtemps, et nous étions probablement aux alentours de 3 h du matin. Je ne pouvais dormir cette fois-là, redoutant péniblement cette nuit depuis belle lurette. La nuit où _ils_ débarqueraient. Et le corps de mon petit frère contre le mien se mit à trembler. Depuis que tout cela avait commencé, mère m'avait demandé de dormir avec lui, de le surveiller, et de veiller à son sommeil. C'était après tout mon rôle de grand frère de faire ça, notamment à notre époque. Mais, même si notre mère ne nous l'avait pas demandé, lui comme moi, aurions dormi ensembles depuis tout ce temps. Kili avait besoin de son grand frère pour réussir à dormir, et par rapport à moi, je ne devais pas me mentir, j'avais terriblement besoin de le savoir en sécurité contre moi. Et cette nuit avait été particulièrement difficile pour que nous puissions nous endormir.

Ils avaient débuté, il y a de ça quelques jours, la déportation des enfants juifs dans notre ville. Mon cadet n'allait donc plus à l'école depuis quelques jours afin d'être caché à la maison, avec moi, qui avait également arrêté de travailler à l'usine. Mon petit frère, Kili Durin, avait aujourd'hui 10 ans. Et moi, son aîné, Fili Durin, en avait 19. Je travaillais à l'usine depuis que j'avais arrêté d'aller à l'école, c'est à dire, i ans. Mais je ne travaillai pas au sein de l'usine. Mais en tant que… Homme de ménage ? Avoir de la nourriture, et être juif, c'était assez difficile à notre époque étant donné que nous ne pouvions acheter qu'aux producteurs juifs avec nos pauvres salaires, quasi inexistants. J'avais eu énormément de chance. Mon patron était, secrètement, une bonne personne qui engageait quelques juifs comme personnels de corvées pour avoir une poignée de pièces. Certes cela n'aidait pas vraiment à vivre, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il fallait donc que j'aide ma mère à récolter des sous en travaillant dur, et les heures supplémentaires constituaient toujours mon emploi du temps. Mon petit frère ne savait pas ce que je faisais, je lui avais dit que je construisais des voitures. Les belles voitures, « les rouges qui vont vite et font du bruit quand elles accélèrent ». Je préférais qu'il pense ça plutôt que de savoir que je ne faisais que nettoyer l'usine où étaient construites les mêmes voitures. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que son grand frère était humilié quotidiennement, qu'il était la victime de tous les employés de l'usine, qu'il croulait tous les jours sous le travail, étant souvent à la limite de l'épuisement. Tous souhaitaient ma mort, tous souhaitaient que je meurs sous leurs yeux alors que je me rabaissais à nettoyer les chaussures boueuses de l'un, pour aller essuyer les graffitis qu'on avait mis sur mon casier, sans oublier d'aller laver le tapis plein de merde de chien dans les toilettes, dans un temps bien sûr, record. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de routine dans un fond mélodieux d'insultes, et d'intimidation. J'avais eu de la chance d'avoir trouvé ce patron et ce travail qui me rapportait quelques pièces, même si je savais qu'en étant engagé, j'allais être la bête de foire de l'usine. Mais je faisais tout cela pour Kili, pour qu'il puisse manger, être en bonne santé, et avoir de nouveaux vêtements chauds lors de l'hiver, même si ça devait me faire redoubler d'efforts, de patience, ou me faire jeûner pendant plusieurs jours.

Revenons-en à cette « fameuse » nuit. Cette nuit où ma vie, et celle de Kili furent bouleversées à jamais. Notre mère ne devait sûrement pas dormir cette soirée-là non plus, car les quelques secondes qui suivirent après les 3 coups, elle déboula dans notre chambre, l'air alarmé, les cheveux décoiffés. Elle savait que cela venait finalement d'arriver, son plus terrible cauchemar prenait vie. Nous nous redressions donc rapidement, prêts à courir s'il le fallait.

« _ Les enfants, allez dans la cachette secrète et n'en sortez absolument pas de la nuit ! Restez-y jusqu'à entendre les cloches de l'église sonner midi ! Votre oncle viendra vous chercher demain, mais ne sortez pas si ce n'est pas lui ! Sous aucun prétexte ! Lui seul connaît la cachette ! »

Au fur et à mesure que notre mère nous expliquait ce que nous devrions faire, elle s'approcha doucement de nous et termina sa phrase en nous enlaçant le plus tendrement possible. Elle déposa un agréable baiser sur nos fronts, et nous serra une dernière fois plus franchement. _La dernière fois, la dernière étreinte._ Nos doigts s'entremêlaient, et nous restions ainsi pendant un moment qui nous paru éternel, les sanglots de nous trois créant l'atmosphère d'un adieu. _Mais…_ 3 nouveaux coups à notre porte, plus forts et plus impatients. Notre mère nous relâcha à terrible contrecœur, ses mains nous quittant douloureusement. Elle se redressa difficilement, nous contemplant de ses yeux brillants comme si elle avait face à elle le plus beau des trésors. Un doux sourire maternel s'esquissa sur son visage affligé et crispé par la douleur.

« _ Fili, Kili. Sachez que je vous aime, du plus profond de mon être. Et que je serai toujours à vos côtés. Toujours. Fili prend bien soin de ton frère, et Kili, écoute tout ce qu'il te dira. », _elle marqua une courte pause, se dirigeant vers la porte._ « J'espère que vous aurez une vie des plus heureuses, et que vous continuerez de sourire comme vous savez si bien le faire. Je vous aime, mes tendres, et chers enfants. »

Elle termina sa phrase en nous envoyant un doux baiser de la main, nous admirant une dernière fois, puis quitta la pièce en courant, de peur que les soldats devant notre palier défoncent la porte. À peine fut-elle partie que je soulevai brusquement la couverture et prit mon frère dans mes bras, le soulevant aisément. Je replaçai ensuite les draps comme si le lit n'avait jamais été défait, tenant mon frère avec un seul bras, et m'avançai devant l'unique armoire de notre chambre, déposant Kili sur le sol. J'attrapai le meuble de bois par le bas et le déplaça le plus discrètement possible, évitant de frôler le parquet. Il ne fallait surtout pas se faire entendre maintenant. Derrière cette même armoire se trouvait notre fameuse « cachette » faite par notre oncle. Mais du premier coup d'œil, on ne voyait que le mur tapissé de notre chambre. _« Où était donc notre fameuse cachette ? »_ Effectivement, ce que les gens extérieurs ignoraient, c'était qu'une partie du mur était déplaçable et derrière elle se trouvait notre abri. J'attrapai donc minutieusement les extrémités du rectangle qui était dissimulé dans le mur et le retira. Malheureusement, il me sembla qu'au même moment, les soldats rentraient bruyamment dans notre maison comme pour nous prévenir de leur arrivée. À présent se trouvait une petite trappe qui pouvait cacher deux personnes, Kili et moi. J'attrapai doucement mon frère sous les aisselles et le cacha à l'intérieur de l'ouverture, ce dernier se retenant de sangloter tristement. Je rentrais à mon tour dans l'embrasure et attrapa l'armoire que je du soulever à la force de mes bras sans faire un seul bruit, ce qui fut une tâche assez difficile. Je bloquai ma respiration, roulant des muscles pour la soulever, abdominaux contractés. Je réussis en fin de compte à la replacer devant nous, et à remettre correctement le petit rectangle du mur. Désormais, nous étions à l'abri, il nous fallait plus que de la chance pour survivre. Si les soldats venaient à déplacer cette armoire et examinaient un instant le mur, nous étions cuits.

Il faisait très sombre dans notre refuge, nous n'y voyions strictement rien. Je m'asseyais donc plus confortablement, étirant légèrement mes jambes comme je pouvais. J'étais obligé de les plier sur le peu d'espace que nous avions, cette trappe étant vraiment petite. J'attrapai donc mon frère à l'aveugle et l'apporta sur mon torse, sa tête se déposant sur mon pectoral gauche. Plus un bruit, plus un son. Je tendis donc l'oreille pour écouter la conversation qui n'avait pas encore commencé. Les murs étaient assez fins, c'était donc très simple d'entendre tout ce qui se trafiquait, même pour le rez-de-chaussée. Il faut dire que la maison dans laquelle nous vivions n'était pas vraiment luxueuse. Le seul petit bruit entendu était le bruit des papiers que l'on tourne, que l'on inspecte. Le calme qui se trouvait en bas me rongeait les tripes. Allait-il dire quelque chose à la fin ?! Finalement, il me sembla après un certain temps, entendre un raclement de gorge venant d'un des hommes présents dans la maison, brisant le silence qui pesait lourdement depuis le début.

« _ Madame Dís Durin, juive, veuve, 45 ans, fille de Thrain Durin ? Mère de Fili Durin, âgé de 19 ans et de Kili Durin, 10 ans ?

_ Moi-même.

_ Où sont vos enfants ?

_ Mon aîné, Fili, travaillait dans l'usine automobile au nord de la ville, il a été déporté il y a deux jours pendant qu'il travaillait. Mon cadet, Kili, a été déporté aujourd'hui à son école. »

Il y eut un long silence dans l'entrée, alors que nous entendions le bruit de papiers qui se faisaient tourner incessamment, comme si les soldats semblaient chercher à vérifier ce qu'elle disait par les écrits. Racontait-elle la vérité ? Mentait-elle aux soldats ? Un des hommes sembla s'adresser à l'autre.

« _ Par rapport au plus jeune des deux morveux, c'est très probable. Il y a de nombreuses importations en ce moment dans leurs écoles juives de merde.

_ Et par rapport à l'aîné ?

_ J'en ai pas la putain d'idée. Si c'était il y a deux jours, c'est possible que ce n'ait pas encore été inscrit dans les papiers. On en bouge tellement de ces connards en ce moment.

_ On fouille ?

_ On fouille. Tu sais ô combien j'aime ça. »

Je grinçai rageusement des dents à l'entente de cela, serrant la mâchoire au plus fort possible. Je savais parfaitement que les soldats devaient mener à bien une fouille pour vérifier que personne ne s'était caché, que ce soit dans un placard, ou sous un lit. Mais ces salopards de SS en profitaient toujours de l'occasion pour pouvoir détruire une maison juive. Quel bonheur de pouvoir détruire tout un lieu de souvenirs, de joie, de peurs, de pleurs, et d'amour. Et c'est effectivement ce qu'ils s'amusèrent à faire. Nous pouvions parfaitement entendre les meubles s'effondrer à même le sol dans un boucan infernal, des objets en verre se faisant détruire contre les murs, les tiroirs s'ouvrir pour tomber lourdement dans des explosions atroces. Kili tremblait contre moi, serrant mon t-shirt entre ses petits doigts moites, collants de peur et de stress. Je savais exactement les questions qui devaient tourner dans sa tête à ce moment, le tourmentant péniblement. _« Et si ces soldats nous trouvaient ? Nous ne reverrions donc jamais plus maman ? Vont-ils nous emmener là-bas ? Là où personne ne revient. Allions-nous donc mourir ? »_ Je savais bien que mon frère pensait cela, car ces mêmes questions tambourinaient également dans mon esprit. Allons-nous donc finir comme notre père, parti depuis longtemps pour les camps ? Il avait fait parti des premières vagues de déportés, alors que Kili était bien jeune. Il n'avait eu le temps que de nous poser un baiser sur la tempe et de nous dire au revoir d'un signe de la main, puis après ça, jamais plus, nous ne l'avions revu. Et cette fois-ci, le cauchemar se répétait, avec notre mère.

Des pas impatients s'empressèrent de grimper l'escalier, sûrement impatients de trouver des petits juifs cachés sous leurs lits, tremblotant et sanglotant de peur, la morve au nez. Je serrai plus fort mon petit frère, contre moi, mon rythme cardiaque s'affolant. Bon sang, j'avais tellement peur. J'avais tellement peur que l'envie de vomir, de pleurer, et hurler me rongeaient affreusement les tripes. Pourquoi maman voulait-elle se sacrifier pour nous ? Nous aurions pu construire une trappe plus grande ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, nous, juifs, devions-nous mériter ce sort-là ? Avions fait quelque chose de terrible pour mériter d'être torturé, humilié, et tué ? Kili ne méritait définitivement pas de mourir. Il était trop jeune et trop innocent, il ne connaissait encore rien à la vie. S'il faut, je tuerais ces soldats de mes propres mains ! Puis après ça, j'emmènerai mon frère avec moi, loin de tout ça ! Nous partirons loin de cette maudite Allemagne qui ne veut pas de nous. Je trouverai un bateau et je sauverai mon frère, pour l'Amérique ! Je les entendais fouiller la chambre de notre mère, retournant le matelas, déplaçant les meubles, arrachant les tiroirs. Je priai silencieusement _n'importe qui_ au ciel pour que nous puissions être sauvés de ces hommes. N'importe qui. **Je ne crois pas en Dieu.**

La lèvre nerveusement mordue, je caressai doucement l'épaule de mon cadet, essayant de le rassurer lui, et moi-même. J'y dessinai des cercles et des formes imaginaires. Kili était encore en vie, et avec moi. Faites, je vous en prie, quelqu'un, que cela perdure ainsi. Pour toujours.

Puis soudainement, ils ouvrirent brusquement la porte de notre chambre, rigolant, et beuglant comme des bêtes. Étaient-ce donc nous, les juifs, qu'ils considéraient comme des animaux ? C'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Nous faire passer pour des personnes sans-cœurs, et stupides, alors que ces mêmes personnes jouissaient de pouvoir détruire nos vies. Alors qu'ils remuaient notre chambre de fond en comble, l'un d'eux s'amusa à lancer quelques remarques sur ceux qu'il trouvait par-ci, par-là.

« _ Regarde ! C'est quoi ça comme horrible peluche ? Un éléphant qui s'est accouplé à un rat ?! Haha !

_ Argh ! Jamais mon enfant n'aurait ce genre jouets atroce ! Les juifs sont réellement des monstres pour s'amuser avec ça ! »

 _Nous, des « monstres » ?_ Mais qui étaient donc ces mêmes personnes qui envoyaient ces gens dans des camps de concentration, à la rencontre de la mort même ? Des enfants, des personnes âgées, des malades, des femmes enceintes ? Et c'était nous qu'ils traitaient de monstres ? Je les détestais, je les haïssais du plus profond de mon être, de mon cœur, et de mon âme. Jamais ils ne poseraient un doigt sur mon frère, jamais ils ne le toucheraient de leurs mains sales et répugnantes cet être à la pureté infini. Ils me dégoutaient, me donnaient envie de vomir. Ces esclaves au service du Führer, des bons toutous, aux ongles tachés de sangs.

Kili se tendit nerveusement contre moi, tremblotant, se retenant sûrement de respirer, et de pleurer. L'armoire qui nous protégait jusqu'à présent se faisait lourdement déplacer, marquant sûrement le sol de vilaines marques. Était-ce donc la fin ? C'est donc comme ça que nous allions finir notre vie ? Amenés dans des camps de concentration si jeunes ? Non, non, non, non. Je fermai les yeux, serrant la mâchoire, enfouissant ma tête dans la nuque de mon benjamin, alors que ce dernier referma sa prise sur mon chandail. Ça ne devait pas finir ainsi.

« _ Hey, les gars, vous foutez quoi ? Bougez-vous ! »

Nous sursautions en cœur. Une voix grave encore inconnue venant de la cuisine me fit rouvrir les yeux, toujours plongés dans le noir. Un autre soldat ? Allions-nous être sauvés par l'arrivée de cet homme ? L'un des deux soldats de la chambre alla se poster devant la porte pour lui répondre en haussant la voix, le deuxième arrêtant tout mouvement pour écouter hâtivement les ordres.

« _ On continue de chercher !

_ Magnez-vous ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, y a une maison dans la rue qui abrite une famille de 12 juifs ! Et si on se bouge pas, c'est l'autre équipe qui va se la faire !

_ Sérieux ?! », _s'exclama t-il. Il baissa ensuite la voix, s'adressant au deuxième soldat dans la pièce._ « _ Allez, viens, on s'en fout, ça va être amusant !

_ J'arrive ! » _, répondit-il en gloussant bêtement._

Et dans la précipitation, ils quittèrent notre chambre, se ruant dans l'escalier principal. La pression que j'avais sur les épaules de mon frère se relâcha, m'autorisant à souffler doucement. _Nous étions sauvés. Kili était sauvé. Kili était en vie. Nous étions en vie._ Je caressai tendrement son dos, souriant largement, soulagé de savoir que l'être de ma vie était encore à mes côtés, _mon adorable petit frère._

Mais… Maman. Je perdis mon sourire. Maman allait partir. Maman allait nous quitter pour partir dans ces camps du cauchemar. Nous allions donc devenir orphelins. Privés de notre liberté, privés de vivre, privés désormais de nos deux parents. Mon père était parti pour leur foutu camp, désormais c'était notre mère qui devait le rejoindre. _Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ?_

« _ Allez viens sale truie ! Bouge-toi et monte dans le bus, tu vas allez rejoindre tes gosses ! »

Quelques mouvements bousculés, et le bruit d'une porte qui claque, et plus un seul son. Ils étaient partis pour de bon, avec notre mère. Les soldats étaient partis pour allez détruire une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle maison, des rêves, et des vies.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, lorsque nous étions sûrs qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, mon frère commença à sangloter contre moi. J'allai donc passer ma main dans ses cheveux, entremêlant ses fines boucles brunes à mes doigts, me retenant moi aussi de pleurer, chose bien difficile. Kili se mit donc à pleurer plus franchement, reniflant péniblement, contre mon torse. Je devinai qu'il se mordait la lèvre, se contrôlant pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« _ Laisse-toi allez, Kili. Tu peux pleurer.

_ O-on… Ne- .. Va jamais revo- .. Gh.. Revoir maman ? »

Je ne pus lui répondre, les mots sombrant en boule dans ma gorge, péniblement, comme bloquée. « _Non, Kili, nous ne reverrons jamais maman. Plus jamais. »_ Je ne pouvais lui dire ça, je ne pouvais l'annoncer à voix haute, pour lui, comme pour moi. C'était bien trop pénible, bien trop dur, de savoir que tout ça … était réel. Que notre douleur était vraie.

Et ce fut à mon tour de me laisser aller, sanglotant contre la tête de mon petit frère, les larmes dévalant lentement mes joues d'une lenteur douloureuse et désagréable. Enfermés dans notre cachette, alors que moi et mon petit frère pleurions en cœur, je réalisai que c'était ainsi _le commencement de notre propre fin_.

 _À suivre…_


End file.
